To Be a Princess
by Suboi Airi
Summary: what if she wasn't as emotionless, as heartless as every one thought she was. what of she was capable, but did not fully know it? what if all that she was, was just plain jealous? daniella centric fic. hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Suboi Airi: hey there everybody!

As you can see, first fic in HG. This is about my favourite character, Daniella. You know how she's supposed to be emotionless, and here I was thinking that she can't really be emotionless. I mean, she has the wanting and the yearning to be human. Isn't that emotion on itself? So she says that she cannot feel and taste or feel pleasure, but she screams in hurt, anger, and non-understanding while chasing Fiona. I would call that a huge amount of jealousy. Now can somebody tell me that that isn't emotion? So this is Daniella, my version.

Please forgive me for spelling errors. I'm not good at typing. Also, if I get the words from the game wrong, please tell me. I played the game quite some time ago, and my brother returned the game to his friend. *cries*

Also, thinking of, if the inspiration comes *coughcoughreviewscough* I may want to make this into a series, though I made it in a form of a oneshot. *grins*

Well, I guess that's enough of me, lets begin!

+-*=%%+-

Daniella, strong, beautiful , vicious

Daniella, perfect , obedient, doll

Daniella, cold, heartless, incomplete

_Chase her._ Her mind screamed, though she did not know why.

She could hear the sound of her flat shoes, clicking against the stone floors of the castle. Click...click...click...all in perfectly measured steps. Each so similar to each other.

_Get her. _Her mind whispered viciously. Or what she thought of as viciously . She did not know, really.

She walked into a room. It was plain and simple. It was unclean and dirty. A shattered chandelier lay in the middle of the room. At the window, an empty cage. Empty of life at least. At the corner, a machine. It looked fairly used.

The keeper told her to leave the room alone. She did not know why. Still, she must do what she was told. Because she was good. Her master liked her when she was good. She wanted to know what so special about this room though, so she peeped whenever she could, although nothing changed. This time though, she entered the room. It was quite... Odd the feeling, doing this. She noticed the machine had small dainty fingerprints where the dust was disturbed. She had been here, the new miss.

_Kill her_ her mind was saying over and over again.

She recalled the miss. Big blue eyes and soft blond hair. Her movements were jerky and not at all fluid. She was filled with faults.

Yet...

Actions, feelings, movements and life.

Everything Daniella had not.

She felt a foreign feeling inside of her. An odd twist to her stomach. Something strange and unnatural. A roaring yearning from her very core. A craving that she had never thought possible to conceive.

_Alive..._

She had seen the flicker of her eyes._ Emotions _her mind said to her. She had wondered about that. She had emotions as well, she argued. How could she wonder if she had none? How could she have none when she knew confusion and how it was not to understand?

She remembered voicing those thoughts to the keeper.

"you feel, but you do not have the emotional capacity for true rapture. You will not understand."

She still couldn't understand his words.

"you know no pain or pleasure, you cannot taste or feel. You may think you can, but you cannot. Remember that."

She did not even know what those words meant.

The conversation then closed, the keeper refusing to say anymore. That happened a few days ago. She had gone to the library then, to try and understand him. Happiness, sadness, fear, anger love and heart break, compassion and hurt. So many words she did not understand.

Could she really not feel? Did she really know no emotions?

Now here she stood disobeying orders. A weight settled on her shoulders.

"Daniella! Why are you here? Go back. You still have a lot of work to do. The castle needs cleaning."

"Yes master." she said.

She turned to leave. She heard her measured footsteps echo around the bare room as se walked towards the door.

"you'll never be good enough. Never emotional enough, never alive enough, never woman enough. Not like her."

She walked out.

Why? Why wasn't she good enough? What did that miss have that she did not? It was not right. She was created to be perfect. Her Master said so himself.

So...why...?

She looked out the window. it was getting late. Her master needed to eat.

She went to the kitchen to cook. Chop, chop, chop. Meat. Her Master liked meat. Nice good red meat. She knew not what that meat was. She did not care either. Her Master liked meat. She was going to cook and serve him meat. Nothing else mattered. She dumped the bloody, red meat into the pot. Nothing else mattered.

Few minutes later, she heard the footsteps of the young miss together with her canine companion. She lifted the ladle hoping to impress her with the wonderful cooking and texture of the meat. She heard a gasp, with an unrecognizable note to it. The miss quickly ran out of the room.

Was she not impressed? Her Master liked her cooking. He always asked for more. that meant that he liked it yes? That meant that it was good right? That meant _she_ was good right?

She piled the meats on to a plate and proceeded to walk out and to her Master. Her Creator.

Click... Click... click...went her flats.

She walked along stone floors and tiles. Across gravel and grass to get to her Master.

Soon, she was there. He took the plate from her and started to devour the contents. His movements were coarse, messy and unrefined, just like how he always was. Pieces of half chewed meat fell from his mouth as he scrambled to force more into his very full mouth. Sometimes, he swallowed full chunks of meat without even chewing. She did not look away though. The last time she did, she was punished.

She did not like to be punished. She did not like the burning sensation wen they beat her or forced themselves into her. She tried to avoid it if possible. If she did all that was expected of her she would not be punished.

"Tell me Daniella, how is Fiona?"

She was surprised, she was shocked, she was...

Why did Master talk about her, ask about her, when he had never once even talked to Daniella but just for an order?

"She is fine, Master" she replied.

"Good. Take care of her. Be as friendly as a doll like you can. I need her to stay."

_Her her her!_ Her mind screamed. Daniella was...

" She is precious. She as something important buried inside of her. In this castle, she is a princess. Something you will never be. Because you do not have... That."

"That, Master?" she questioned.

"The stemming of life, the essence of woman. The Azoth"

Daniella was...angry...

"Remember Daniella, smile for the princess."

She collected the dish and walked out.

_Oh Miss Fiona. Precious little Princess. Princess of Azoth , of Woman! Essence of Life, of Woman ,Azoth!_

Daniella halted, as she spied upon the girl. Her clothes were dirty, she had sweat dripping down her. Her hair clung to her face, imperfect as it was. She trembled and ran of in a flurry of emotions.

What was Fiona compared to Daniella? Ugly, weak. Why then was she the princess? All because of that Azoth.

She resumed her walk to the kitchen. She washed the plate. Her movements were perfect and precise.

"Daniella!" the keeper roared.

She halted and turned to the doorway where he stood.

"Come"

He took her to the room before. The dusty room with the broken chandelier.

"Sit"

She sat

"What does he want with her?!"

She said nothing.

"Answer me!"

She kept her silence.

**Slap**

"Where is she?!"

**Slap**

"She is not his!"

**Slap**

**Slap**

**Slap**

Daniella remained motionless. Her cheeks burned, but she did not show it.

**Slap**

**Slap**

**Slap**

"Where is she!?" he roared.

She tuned him out. She did not know she did not care. If she did not respond, sooner or later he would stop and her cheeks would be numb. She felt a wetness trickling down her mouth, but she paid it no heed. It was then that she noticed a movement behind the closed door.

Fiona was looking at her.

_Smile for the princess _

She smiled.

She finally started to pay attention to the keeper.

"...get her. The Azoth is mine."

That perked her interest. Could someone else obtain the Azoth? If he could, why couldn't she? She wanted find out how.

The movement behind the door soon vanished. Fiona had left.

_Get the Azoth. _her mind whispered. _The Azoth._

The keeper soon left. Daniella stood up. She would get the Azoth. She would be Princess. She would be precious. She would be Woman. Right now she was...

_Incomplete_

_Chase her... Get her... Kill her..._ Her mind repeated.

Now she knew why.

+-*/*--+ end

And that's all folks! How was it? Reviews are much appreciated. *hint*

Well? Should I continue it or just leave it as a one shot? Please tell me your views!

_**Suboi Airi**_


	2. Chapter 2 child like

Hello everyone!!! This is Suboi Airi up here again. It's been quite a while since I wrote anything due to the exams but now I'm back with more!

Special thanks to Amygondor and the rest for making me feel up to writing this new chapter first. I truly appreciate your comments and support for this! Anyway, that's enough of me.

In this chapter I was trying to once again show how Daniella's one true wish was to be seen and appreciated. This is one of the reasons why she hates Fiona as everybody seems to want her even though she has not done anything for anyone in the castle. I was also trying to show her child like simplicity and innocence. Her lack of knowledge but her strong desire to please and be appreciated just like so many children want. This chapter also shows once again, her ability to feel, but not know what she is feeling. Her humanness but her inability too see herself as one. Her lack of understanding on things around her and inside her as well.

Now, on with the chapter!!!!

(start)

Azoth...Azoth…Azoth… her mind chanted.

How does one go about obtaining the precious Azoth? The important Azoth. What exactly must she do? What are the steps? What are the instructions?

Daniella did not know how to answer the questions plaguing her mind. They were chanted again and again and again in her mind, just as loud as the chant to hurt the Princess but not nearly enough to drown out the continuous chant of Azoth. Her thoughts were loud. Too loud. Too messy and too loud. She did not like it. It made her feel uncomfortable. It made her head fell like she had crashed it to the ground. It made her head throb.

Throb…Throb… Throb…

It didn't seem to end. Sometimes, it felt like there was something sharp digging into her head, but each time, when she put her hand to her head, there was nothing there. It was just her imagination. Her imagination that didn't stop it from feeling real.

It mad her less concentrated on her tasks. On her orders. On what she needed to do. That was bad. It would be bad if Master saw it. It would be just as bad if the Keeper saw it. They would think that she was imperfect. If she was imperfect, than she would be punished again. She did not want that. The punishment made her feel…odd…uncomfortable…bad…

The feeling in her head was better than before, in the very least. One of her questions was answered, and then it went away… but it did pull other thoughts inside it, so Daniella did not know if that was good or bad. Either way, she remembered the incident clearly.

"What is the Azoth?" she had asked the Master.

"The Azoth?" he sneered." What would such an insignificant doll want with such sacred knowledge? Why should I say anything about the topic?"

She had kept silent at that time. What was there to say?

"Humph. As pathetic and worthless as you are, you might have better ears than those disgraceful twins. Those ungrateful things."

She did not understand. Those two? Who were they? Why did they know but not her? Was she not…worthy…? She opted for more silence.

"The azoth is the force of life in a person that allows them to be alive. To live, but more importantly, to be alive. It is more potent in women as it is the reason for their ability of the Cycle."

She did not understand. What Cycle? She tilted her head just a small faction to the side. A miniscule amount, hardly noticeable. He saw it, however.

"What was that!" he shouted. His nasal and gritty voice grated her ears, but she made no show of it." Disgusting doll! Lifeless puppet! You are not ANYTHING!"

He panted harshly, out of breath from all the shouting.

"You are not a real person Daniella. You are not a human being. You are not, and you will never be." He snarled out "no matter how much azoth I pumped into you, you were never able to adsorb it. You are lacking. You are sterile. You will never have the Cycle inside of you. Not like she has."

Here, his eyes gleamed with an odd sort of want, a hunger. "Not like the Princess. She has the Cycle. The Cycle of life. The Cycle of rebirth." He looked sharply up at her. "She is the one who will draw all men to her. She pulls them to defile and filth her. She is the one who lures us inside of her again and again and again, no matter how filthy she will become. We will enter her and make her scream, and with that, we will have the Cycle continue. She is Precious. She has the Key. And with her, I will do things that I never can do with an empty doll like you. Yes. You are empty. You are incomplete."

With that, she had been dismissed.

Daniella walked into the dining room. Debilitas was there. He seemed to be searching for something. He looked at her.

"Dolly…?" he ventured. He took a few steps towards her. He peered closely at her through big eyes that knew nothing of the world outside his own. He shook his head and growled, stomping a few times in sulky tantrum. "No, you not Dolly. Want Dolly. Don't want you." He turned away from her and ran out.

Dolly? Who was Dolly? There were only two women in the whole castle. One of them was she, Daniella and the other one was….

The Princess.

Princess Princess Princess Princess Princess Prinncess Princess Princess Princess Princess Princess Prinncess Princess Princess Princess Princess Princess Prinncess Princess Princess Princess Princess Princess Prinncess Princess Princess Princess Princess Princess Prinncess Princess Princess Princess Princess Princess Prinncess Princess Princess Princess Princess Princess Prinncess Princess Princess Princess Princess Princess Prinncess PRINCESS!

Nobody wanted her. Nobody wanted Daniella. Nobody wanted an incomplete lifeless doll. Nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody

Because Daniella could not taste or feel pain or pleasure. Because Daniella was empty and a doll. Because Daniella was lacking the Cycle and was sterile. Because Daniella did not have enough Azoth. Because Daniella was incomplete.

They all want the Princess. Oh lovely Miss Fiona. Miss Fiona who draws them inside her filthy body, dirtying herself as well as everyone around her. Again and again and again and again!

Daniella felt odd. This time it was different from before but very much like how it felt when she mind pushed her to kill the Princess. It was hard to breath. Her jaws were clenching as well as her toes and her whole body was tense. She was using too much force in her movements that made her jerky and stiff. She lifted her hand up to her face. She was trembling. She took deep breaths, willing this oddity to release its grip on her. She needed to get more oxygen into her blood stream. It was not long until the oddity resided.

She put her hand down. What was that…?

It did not matter now. She could think of that later. The master told he to take care of the Princess. That meant that she needed to cook for her. To feed her. To provide her nutrients for her to survive… but what?

The only thing she cooked for her master was boiled meat. She did not cook for anyone else. The Keeper made his own food and Debilitas usually ate whatever he could find. Or at least whatever he found he could eat. It usually meant raw meat from captured animals that he found along the grounds to whatever was lying around. His stomach could ingest almost anything from meat, to feathers and fur, to the plants growing around the castle.

Perhaps that was what she ate as well.

Either way, Daniella would start with something she knew. Meat.

There was always meat at the butchering room. She slowly went there in her carefully measured footsteps. There was still a lot of time. There was no real and actual need to make any haste. She descended down the castle steps, walked past the stone monument, pass by the rusty gate, ignored the odd cages and went down the steps into the meat room. Debilitas was supposed to shop up more meat so that it would be easier to carry around.

The room was dusty and dirty, just like how it usually was. She looked past the cages, over the table to observe the fly infested chunks of meat. Blood was no longer dripping from it, but flies were eating their way through the still damp flesh. Still, meat was meat. Neither Master nor Debilitas shied away from meat, in this condition or not. Shooing the flies away, she dragged it back into the kitchen. She shopped t up and put it in the pot to boil.

Now the, what else did they eat? She remembered the Keeper mumbling once about the importance of the color green, and that Debilitas did usually eat the freass and plants around. She picked up an empty box from the storage/box room one floor below and went out once again. Getting on her knees, Daniella started to pull handful after handful of green grass and weeds. It took time. A lot of time and a lot of effort, but Daniella did not mind it. The master ordered her to do so, so it was worth it. If it would please them, the Keeper, the Master or even Debilitas, she would do. Working like this, like when she cooked, washed the floors or wiped those carved stone blocks in the tower, she felt lighter and content. If that was what contentment felt like? She often dreamed on how it be like to feel all those queer emotions. Happiness, anger, sadness, jealousy.

When the box was full, she lifted it and returned to the kitchen. She had meat, she had the green plants, and what else did she need? Daniella went around the castle trying to pick up the things that seemed that it would be good for Miss Fiona,

She didn't mind the work. It would please the Master after all. Not only that, but if Miss Fiona got everything she needed, she would be there for master and Debilitas as well. Then they would both be pleased.

Daniella felt light as she cooked, adding the grass and others into the pot of boiling meat.

Who knows? Maybe Miss Fiona would be pleased as well.

(end chapter two!)

So how was it everyone? I do hope it's up to expectations.

Anyway, if you're asking, the butcher/meat room is the room where Fiona got up from. The box/storage room is the place from Fiona's bedroom, run out and down the stairs to the last stair where a tiny room full of boxes are.

If I'm wrong about the Azoth, please tell me. It has been a long time since I played and if you read my last chapter, I am unable to play it to refresh my memory. I also know that Lorenzo was more inclined to Fiona's dad than to Riccardo but if I'm not wrong, him running away was the minus factor for Lorenzo. If I'm wrong, once again, please review and correct me.

Throughout the whole game, I do not think we say how or what anybody (except when Fiona ate and got stomach poisoning) so here's to what I think. For Daniella, I just imagine her to be given drops by one of the two insane people. Or pills. Works either way. Thus the no taste thing.

Oh, and yes, the Keeper was mumbling about GREENS, not the actual color green. Still, it makes no difference.

Hope you enjoyed the story! Please read and review!

_**Suboi Airi**_


	3. Chapter 3 cracking

Hello everybody! Suboi Airi here!

Sorry for all the long wait. But here is the new chapter!

It's short, I know, but please bear with it. :D

This is showing the insecurities of Daniella and the child like way of thinking. Also the reason she was having such a drastic change form the nice ' I want to please everyone' thinking that made everybody go "awww" to the one back at the first chapter where she was feeling very vicious to Fiona. As you can tell, her mood swings around quite alot, though I don't blame her. Fiona was being polite, but that politeness just made her...

Have you ever wanted something, but when you got it, it was so false you would rather have been without?

_Italics show the past_

Normal, the present

Underlines, passages out of books she had read

start!

_step... step... step..._

She was walking along the corridor. All the way away the Miss**Princess**Miss's room where she lay.

It was odd... What she wanted when she got it was so different from what she thought it would be like.. When she thought of what had just happened...

_She was finally done. The long tiring work. The effort to cook for the Miss. It was very different from what she served Master, but Master never wanted anything but red meat. The Miss needed other things then meat. _

_Daniella had never cooked anything else, but when Debilitas went into the kitchen, he seemed to like the plateful that she gave him. But during his seventh plate, he was distracted and immediately ran off. _Still, he ate a lot, so it must be good, yes? _Perhaps the Miss would like a lot as well._

_She prepared the table and served the food there and waited. The Miss did not come. The Master said that she would come to the dinner hall to eat. It was what a good princess would do, but she had not yet appeared. _Why had she not appeared?

Did she think that Daniella would not cook? Did she think that Daniella could not cook well enough? Did Daniella do some thing wrong? Was Daniella incapable of pleasing the Miss so much the Miss would refuse to see her or even come to the dining hall? Did the master not say that she needed to eat? Why would she not want to eat? Because of something that Daniella had or had not done?

Was she that incapable of pleasing anybody?

_The Miss needed to eat. Daniella would find her and call her down to eat. Perhaps then the Miss would be pleased to eat._

_Walking around, Daniella finally found the Miss trying to open the door. But she was shaking too much to fit the key into the keyhole. Shaking.. Trembling.. Daniella had read about it once._

_Trembling is a sign that warns of possible danger in the future it the trembling continues. If a human body is trembling or shaking, it might be the cause of unhealthy food or not eating enough. Ensure to feed the body properly..._

_The Miss needed to eat. She would try to make her eat._

_Trembling can also be the effect of mental stress. In this times, comfort is advisable. Touch could be an avenue for comfort. If the person is a stranger, it would be advisable to touch the hand.._

_Daniella went up and grabbed the Miss's trembling hand. She jerked and tensed. _Why? Was Daniella's touch not comforting? If Daniella could not comfort.._ Perhaps it was not comfort the Miss needed. It was the food. Dinner.. _Then why did she not come? _Perhaps she did not know. Then Daniella would tell her._

"_Dinner is ready, Miss."_

_The Miss must eat. It was essential for her to eat. For herself, the Master and the Keeper._

"_Dinner is ready, Miss"_

So many questions that Daniella could not answer bubbled into her head. Why? Why did she not come if she was already trembling? Why did she tense at her touch? Why were there so many questions?

Why does she keep doing wrong things?

Yes. Daniella did do wrong things. The Dinner was Wrong. Despite all her efforts, the dinner was Wrong.

_She barely ate two mouthfuls. She just lifted the spoon to wet her lips, over and over and over again._

"_Be as friendly as a doll like you can" the Master had stated._

_To be friendly, one usually starts off by telling the other of oneself so that the other can familiarise themselves with the one._

" _My creator said he made me the perfect woman..."_

_To be friends, one must usually tell them one's faults..._

"_But I cannot taste or experience pleasure. Or feel pain"_

_She said nothing. Just sat there and continued to wet her lips. _Why did she not say anything? Why? Why did it hurt that she said nothing?

_The successful result is that the other would continue the conversation with stories about themselves in turn._

"_...thanks... for the meal..."_

…_! Inside, Daniella felt something crumble._

_That was not what she wanted. Not at all. Not this Wrong appreciation. The Master had never told her that word. Neither had the Keeper. Nor Debilitas. It was what she had wanted right? So why was this so false? So untrue? So Wrong? So hurtful?_

That was never what she had wanted. Despite everything she had ever done, nobody had ever gave her a word of thanks, but she managed without it. Waiting, just waiting for the time somebody would appreciate her worth. When somebody would think that she was worthy of being praised.

No, nobody had ever said that before. That was good. She now knew it. They were being kind not telling her that. That Miss... That MISS!

Pretty little **Princess! **She was so loved and praised! So much that she would give such Wrong hurtful words!

**Disgusting woman! Filthy female! Princess! Princess! Princess!**

Did she think of herself that much better? To slam into her face all her incompetency? Daniella knew, Daniella Knew, Daniella knew her own faults!

_**Princess! Princess! Princess!Princess! Princess! Princess!Princess! Princess! Princess!Princess! Princess! Princess!Princess! Princess! Princess!**_

Her body tensed once again. Hard to breath. Hard to think_**Princess! Princess! Princess! **_She could not control her body. Her teeth gritted against each other. An ugly sound from her throat. It Hurt! It HURT!

Daniella could not be what she was created to be. Daniella could not do what she was supposed to do. Daniella could not meet expectations. Could not. Could not. Could not. Could not. Could not. Could not. Could not. Could not. Could not!

Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy? She was a Failure. Because she did not have That. She did not not not not not have! Azoth! Woman! Life! Cycle! She was, she was-

The failure of not being responded to properly would mean that certain steps have not been complete-

Failure, not complete, wrong, false, not, not, wrong, false, failure, wrong, not, not, Not , not complete, wrong, false, not, not, wrong, false, failure, wrong, not, not, ot , not complete, wrong, false, not, not, wrong, false, failure, wrong, not, not, not complete -

"_I am not complete"_

Daniella stumbled around the corridor she was in, hardly seeing, mind reeling, chest clenching. She tried to gasp for air but it was hard. Her hand found a knob and she let herself fall through the entrance that yielded when she turned her hand.

The study. A word caught her eye. Azoth. Her breath stopped. her whole consciousness was focused on it. Nothing else matted at that current frame of time. It was in latin, but she knew how to read it.

An Azoth can only be obtained when the holder has lost its life. The Azoth would be restless in the body for the first few minutes before dispersing itself to a new container. Freshly killed, the Azoth would be at its most potent and the most valuable. The methods to transfer the Azoth...

Daniella continued to read on. She now knew what she had to do to have her true wishes to come true.

She Will be the Princess of this castle.

End!

And thats it! Hope you enjoyed it! It was relatively harder to write because that was really an important scene and I hope I manage to do it well enough. Honestly? I dont think this chapter was as good as the others.

Tell me what you think! Review!

Suboi Airi


	4. Chapter 4 Soon

Hihi everyone~~ Suboi Airi deeesu~~~

So so so so sorry for the very long wait, but I really have no idea what to do for this next chapter. As I am sure many of you can tell, when someone has not updated for some time, they decided to move on. Hetalia has been calling and calling and calling me. But I'm back. I actually found this chapter very very hard, because I could not find the script of what Daniella says.. so I'm not sure I got it right.. I hope I did though.

_actions_

present

books

* * *

When a child is ready to be born, the mother would experience labour pains caused by...

When the child is born, it would be hit to test if the child's senses are...

When humans reach the end of their lives, their cone of their organs usually collapses or stops working causing them to feel...

What was pain..? This was one of the first tests of a baby. The bearers would have to hit the child to get it to cry. The first feeling. Pain. From pain humans are created, and pain the first test, to pain when they are exhumed. Pain from the mother to give birth to the child. Pain to the child to check if it is human. Pain for both when their lifespans are up. Daniella mused on the concept of pain. No doubt the little _Filthy_Miss**Princess** could feel pain. But what of Daniella? Could she feel pain? It would be the first test. Once she has gotten the Azoth, she would find out how pain feels like. Then she would know that she would have taken the first step to be alive. To be human. To be Woman. To be.. The Princess.

After reading the information in the study she knew how to obtain the precious Azoth that would make her a Woman and a Princess and she was eager to start. Not that she knew what she was feeling was eagerness. She just brushed it aside as another of that malfunction. She was not a perfect creature. An incomplete thing. But that would end soon enough. She would be complete soon enough. Still, she wanted to make sure that she knew she was human when she finally obtained the Azoth. As pain was the first step...

She walked her measured steps to the kitchen and started to take the knife. She made cuts in her hand. There was a sensation that she did not like. It was similar when she was hit an beaten when she was being 'unsatisfactory'. But that could not be pain. Because she did not know pain. She took note of the sensations though. 'Not like this' She said to herself in her mind. When she finally became human, she wouldn't feel like this, because this is what not humans feel when humans supposed to feel pain. She was certain. 'When I am human.. When I am a Woman.. When I am the Princess, it would be different.' And she knew that she would savour the difference. Not that she knew what savouring means, but when she was human, she would. She would know so much things. How to feel happy and sad and taste and feel pain and pleasure. Especially pleasure. It was supposed to feel good.

She tried to ingrain the feeling of how it felt to be cut into her memory, because soon, she would no feel this sensation. This sensation that she did not like. Instead she would feel pain. Not this burning, piercing and sharp sensation. No. She would feel sweet pain instead.

After she was done cutting her hands, she slowly climbed up the stairs to the Miss**Princess**_Filth_'s room. Soon.. Soon.. Soon.. As measured as her steps were, her thoughts chanted the words. It was in beat, in rhythm a perfect fit. Going up a flight of stairs, her anticipation increased. It was like she could hardly control herself, but she did. Self control was ingrained in her from the start. What she needed to do and what she was supposed to do. She was taught from her creation to only do what she needed to do. Her punishments if she could not control herself were severe. From there her self control had grown. Grown so much. She knew how to lie limp when all she wanted to do was run away and leave the place. She knew how to stand up, even when she felt like she would collapse from the burning sensation. She new how to ensure her face never changed, no matter what had happened. She knew how to listen to every order perfectly. It was only due to this training that she was able to keep her measured steps up the flight of stairs. Click.. click.. Click.. Just like that.

Soon she was there. At the door. Behind it was her goal. Her target. Her aim. The one chance in the way of her becoming what she wanted to be. The one chance.. and the one obstacle. Limbs nearly trembling, she turned the knob and stepped inside. 'There!' Her mind zoomed in on the figure on the bed. The little **Princess**... **Fiona**... Sleeping there all peaceful and without a care. Without a care.. When she.. Daniella has to suffer throughout all of this. Cleaning, pleasing, cooking, scrubbing, feeding, following all that she was supposed to do.. But yet was never appreciated. Never appreciated. This _Woman_... All she needed to do was run.. Run around.. Run around and simply Be, and she was made the Princess.. What had she done..? What had she done throughout this time? What made her deserve the treatment?

Ugly, disgusting, filthy, wretch. Covered with sweat and grime. Never perfect. Never working. Never having to follow orders. No restrictions. Nothing at all. Nothing compared to Daniella, the Perfect Woman. But Daniella was not the Princess. Not now. Not yet.

Daniella went to the bed to observe her prey more carefully. She took in the sight. Soon all that this Woman had, would be hers. Everything. _Her hand reached out to stroke her cheek._ Everything from her emotions... _Her hand went down south.._ To her milk..._ Further south..._ To her fertility... _She stopped there_. Her Azoth.. _She patted the spot once_ Her essence of life. _She lifted her hand higher._ Essence of Woman! _The force came down hard. She pressed on the abdomen until blue eyes snapped open in shock. _

Blue eyes stared at her in a flurry of emotions that Daniella could hardly care less about. After all, soon this Miss wouldn't matter. Only she would. Why should she care about this Miss who was covered in sweat and grime? Who was so imperfect? This Miss that had done nothing in here, absolutely Nothing in here while Daniella, Daniella who cleaned, and cooked, and served, and obeyed orders perfectly was cast aside and gone completely out of mind? Ignored and treated as nothing? Daniella had done everything. She had done Nothing. Yet all she needed to do was run around, all covered with sweat and grime and simply Be. She was the Princess and Daniella was not. Why? Because of Azoth. Azoth and nothing more. But that would change soon enough. Soon. Daniella would be the Princess. Daniella would be the Woman. Daniella would be the one who simply needed to be to be loved and adored.

Soon Daniella would have everything. Absolutely everything. Everything that she deserved, right from the very start. Attention. Care. Appreciation. Even love.

Still she looked closer at the Miss. What was shown in those eyes.. was it confusion? Why? was it not clear to her that Daniella was not complete? Was it confusing? Why? She had spelled it out during the Dinner that was Wrong. So why? Was it that the Miss was simply an Imbecile? That thought only made her more disgusted. Why was it that this Miss had everything? What made her worth to have the Azoth in the fist place? Why her? She did Nothing. She did not even have the intelligence! The impulse to take what was there was strong, but Daniella was nothing if not controlled. What could the Miss be confused about? Perhaps Daniella had missed something? Or perhaps it was that..

The Miss was always complete. She could not understand what it meant to be incomplete. It was unfathomable to her, the state on non-completion. Yes.. That must have been it. The Miss did not know.. An explanation was not suffice.. What the Princess needed to know.. needed too see, was how exactly it was like to be incomplete. No be unable to feel anything. Yes, that was what the Miss needed to see. And that would be what Daniella was going to show her. She slowly walked to the window. Daniella would show her exactly what it was like to be incomplete. Then she would understand.

An incomplete being could not feel pain. That was what she would show the Young Miss. Her measured steps could be heard against the silence of the room, only broken by the sound of the ticking clock. Click.. Click.. Click.. Daniella walked slowly to the window. Her poise was perfect. She could hear the sound of movement behind her. The Princess was trying to escape. No. That would not do. the Princess needed to understand how it was like to not be human. Daniella turned around. Her stare seemed to bore right through the Miss as the Miss tried to flatten herself to the wall. She was pinned there, and Daniella knew that she would not leave without watching what was going to be shown. Good. She needed to needed to know how it was, to not feel pain. To not feel anything at all, but this was the easiest way. She would show the Princess how it was to be a being like her.

"I am not complete"

She put both hands on the cool glass surface. 'Incomplete beings did not feel pain.' he told herself. and she prepared for what she was going to do next. Thump. Her head smacked on the hard glass surface. She did not even wince. Her training had been complete for a long time. She ignored the sharp feeling spreading from her forehead. She lifted her head off the glass, and slammed it back down again. Hard. Merciless. But she gave no indication of feeling anything. It was easy enough to push away the sudden whirl that was going in her head. The blurring, the ache, the burn. She ignored it, just as all the other times. Practice made perfect. She slammed down again. And again. And again. . She did not stop. Thumpthumpthumpthump. Went the sound of it. She did not care. And she gave no indication of feeling anything. She didnt feel anything after all. 'Because incomplete beings did not feel pain. Master and Keeper both said the same thing.' her mind reasoned. And she believed. She did not care. because soon, she would no longer feel this thin hat she was feeling. Soon she would really experience Pain. Pain that all complete beings could feel.

The sound changed from thumps to cracks as the glass split and shattered under the force of her skull, bashing into it. Complete humans could have been groaning in pain and hurt. Daniella kept her face straight. Not a sound was heard from her. It was nothing after all. But did the Miss get it? Did she understand that Daniella was incomplete and could not feel pain? Or did it need to be clearer? Perhaps it would be best if it was clearer after all, just in case. precautions were always best. Humans definitely felt pain.. when they were cut. She reached out her hand and grabbed a shard still attached to the window. The gripped it hard. She could feel the edges cut into her skin, and again, the feeling of sharp burning discomfort. But it did not matter. She applied more pressure. And more. She jerked it around until the force broke it off the window completely. She could feel the blood run, but she did not care. her face was a mask. Surely now the Miss could see that she was incomplete?

She could feel the eyes of the Miss still watching her. Did she understand now then? Or was she just as confused? She shouldn't be. The explanation and the example was clear enough. Daniella looked at the shard in her hand. She smiled and gave it a quick kiss. That was to show that she was happy and pleased right? The complete human way at least. Showing a smile when happy and giving kisses to show pleased contentment. Daniella had been reading up to know how to act as a complete human after all. She was eager and impatient to be one. In this situation, she should he happy and pleased right? After all, now the Miss should know exactly how it was like to be incomplete. She should know exactly why Daniella wanted to be complete. She should know how determined Daniella was to have her Azoth. She should know why she was going to do what she was going to do and how important it was to her. She should know that soon, Daniella was the one who would be known as the Princess. Yes, in this cases she should be happy.

Daniella turned to Fiona. The Miss should now know that she had been properly warned. the miss should understand her plight. The miss should understand her suffering. The miss should understand how unjust the situation was. The miss should understand that nothing could save her now. The Azoth belonged to Daniella. She would take what she deserved. And how she was so much more deserving than a useless wretch that only know hoe to run and make trouble. Make trouble and get attention.** Precious little Princess..**

Soon. Soon soon soon so so soon so soon soon soon so soon so so soon soon.. Soon Daniella would be complete. Soon Daniella would be Woman. Soon Daniella would be loved and adored just by being. Soon, Daniella would be the Princess. All she needed to do, was complete the obstacle in front of her. There could only be one Princess. And Daniella was determined to be it. She started to advance, shard in hand, with her measured steps. With each step, a word chanted in her head.

Click.. Click.. Click.. went the sound of her shoes on the floor as she advanced.

Soon.. Soon.. Soon.. went the sound of mind as she advanced.

It was in sync and perfect.

Just as she would be.

Soon.

* * *

Oh! And before I forget. The Azoth is not the thing that allows woman to give birth. No, because if that was the case, then Lorenzo should not have been able to suck out the Azoth from Riccardo because Riccardo is no woman. Instead, what I believe the Azoth to be, is a life force. A life force that allows for the people to be alive. The energy that everyone possesses. Even Daniella. But the only difference is, that people with alot of this life force become increasingly fertile. They have so much of this force, that it would be easy to create more life by melding their forces with another person with enough of this energy to make another life be born. The higher the amount of energy, the more fertile the person.

In his case, both Danielly and Fiona have Azoth, but Daniella cannot adsorb enough life force to make her fertile. Fiona on the other hand, has a lot and very excess amount of Azoth as given to her by her parents and especially her father who had alot of Azoth, or so I believe if I remember correctly. The thing is, Daniella has been fed the information that she does not have the Azoth needed. In this case it is actually, that she does not have enough Azoth in order to fulfill Lorenzo's plans and thus to him would be as if she possessed none in the first place. Thus she believes that she has no Azoth. As seen in the previous chapters, Lorenzo associates Azoth with circle of life and essence of woman, thus Daniella believes so to be true.

Why would he say such things? Because A, he hates Daniella, her being worthless to him and therefor wants to make her feel tormented, and B, because that guy is so intent on his plans and what he needs the Azoth for that to him, it may as well be the exact equivalent.

Anyway, Review and tell me what you think~


End file.
